A colony of basset hounds with varying degrees of abnormal angles has been developed at The Ohio State University, College of Veterinary Medicine. These animals serve as a unique biologic model for the study of glaucoma and the fore-mentioned ramifications as it affects man and dog. The objectives of this proposed study are a continuation of: 1) identifying and characterizing clinically, dogs affected with primary glaucomas due to mesodermal abnormalities; 2) determining the mode of inheritance of this disease in dogs; 3) characterizing the lesions in the diseased eyes and determining the pathogenesis of the disease both pre- and post-natally; 4) obtaining preliminary data about the biochemical events which result in the recognizable lesions and functional disturbances of the eye; 5) collecting preliminary clinical, pathologic and biochemical data about non-ocular tissues, particularly connective tissue and bone, in animals with latent and overt ocular mesodermal abnormalities.